Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program.
Background
In an image processing apparatus, it is known that line width change is caused in a line image such as a printed character when output print processing is carried out repeatedly. A printed matter having a collapsed character due to the line width change becomes an error output and normally becomes a waste sheet to be disposed. For such line width change of a line image such as a character, the image processing apparatus is provided with a line width correction function of performing line width correction to suppress the deterioration of a character or the like (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which collects action information indicating the action state of each part when a test action of printing a test pattern of a line image on a recording sheet and reading the test pattern as image data in an image reading portion is carried out, performs evaluation of a fine line in the image data obtained in the test action by taking the collected action information into account, and performs correction related to fine line printing based on the evaluation result. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique which provides a line width correction function of correcting the line width of a line or a character in image data, reads an output document with a reading device, and determines a line width adjustment amount from image data obtained by the reading.